Isaac Cahill
notice. holy moly. i just realized. his bio sucks... must fix it Gryffindor Adult This character belongs to Algamicagrat. |- | |} About Isaac was abandoned by his parents at age one. They were poor and could not support another child. A muggle family adopted him (that is what his paren’ts wanted as they were wizards, so they thought is would be apt to give him away to muggles so he can be totally unaware until the time came. They were rather stupid after all they did have 12 kids, which itself is rather odd but that is what they wanted) Throught out his childhood Isaac had to live with muggles. This is the key factor that made Isaac Pro-Muggle throughout his life. Isaac had crazy visions and dreams at night. Why? He was a legimens by birth so he had a week power. But they usually were about the same thing. He saw dreams about himself being abandoned at birth by his father at age one when his dad received news of his friend Billy Jenkins III's treacherous plot to give them away to the anti-christ (Voldemort). But his mother kept strong faith in him. And when the Voldemort tried to kill Isaac but she jumped out the window to escape. However trying to make the fall less painful she used a slow down charm. However Voldemort was really mad at how they escaped and killed Isaac's mom, after all she used a slow down chart. But he didn’t persue them any longer because he now wanted that Harry Potter guy. Isaac's father was grieved when heard his wife died. And so he went back to his son on his 11th birthday. When had got a Hogwarts acceptance letter. But his godfather Rupert Jonson delightedly took him and Isaac only lived with him for a while. Rupert and Isaac are very close together. Though Rupert isn't a kin relation they treat each other just like that. Amazingly enough Rupert was sent to Azkaban for warding off a few dementors in front of a Muggle. The muggle in fact wasn't even looking. He was to busy with his coffee. And even if saw Rupert he wouldn't care. Because after J.K.Rowling published Harry Potter (A prophecy and life of a boy named Harry) all the kids were pretending to be Wizards and Witches. (Why the Hogwarts enrollment of Muggle Born has increased). Anyways before Rupert fought the Dementor it kissed a few Muggles. They were really sad after that (you all know why) Ishmeal was immediately blamed for the attack. But then he disappeared. The first 11 year old who dissaparated...woah. Now wizards are looking for him to bring him to Hogwarts so he can enroll. But what they don't know is that he was in the leaky cauldron. Hiding under the wooden planks. Then one day he over heard some people talking about how Isaac needed to turn himself in so they can send him for a Wizengamot trial. He also heard how the Minister Nimue Edison knew he was innocent. But the ministry was still full of new death eaters who really thought Voldemort would come back. So Abe had to make them happy. And then he appeared. Every one jumped, fell, dropped their mugs. A big mess!!! And so a man escorted him to the trial. Then Nimue Edison announced a second later. He is to young to have summoned Demontor...and before someone could even say Quidditch Nimue Edison escorted Isaac. The day was August 1. Isaac had a few weeks before Hogwarts but sent his orders for a Wand, Owl, Quiditch, etc. supplies. Sept. 1st came really quick. And Isaac was off for his first year at Hogwarts... Isaac really loves it at hogwarts but right now he is on the wrong side of a lot of teachers. Issac was born in 1986 to Abraham and Isabella Cahill. However in the hospital Issac accidentally got mixed up with muggles (his parents went to the local Muggle Hospital). Isaac throughout his childhood had to live with muggles. This is the key factor that made Isaac Pro-Muggle throughout his life. A week after the first Harry Potter book came out Issac and his friends were having a fake wand fight. But suddenly for Issac it became real. When Issac used Petrificious Totalus his friend froze. He had to use Finite to revive him. This was a breakthrough in Isaac's life. Isaac started having nightmares. He would see visions of a no-nosed man (Tom Riddle) coming out of a cauldron. And a poofy haired woman (Bellatrix LeStrange) killing a man. And some skinny kid with a scar on his forehead (Harry Potter). (Remember he was born around the time when Voldemort was getting more and more power). Isaac also saw weird smoke flying people. In fact when he was going Mellenium Bridge when he was 10 it was destroyed by flying people. He knew he was starting to drown until a man took ahold of him and apparated him to the heart of London. He took the boy to a telephone booth. And when the man dialed a number a voice came "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" Isaac thought this was some sort of joke. But he realized that this was real, once the telephone booth started going down. The man escorted Isaac to a big office. In the middle of it sat a man. He called himself Fudge (Fudge was just about to get "fired" at this time). The Fudge man told him that he was a wizard and that he needed to go to Hogwarts next year. He told him all about how Lord Voldemort (a very evil wizard has risen from the dead). And how he had an Army of Wizard known as Death Easters. Isaac didn't believe a word. And the man who sat next to him could sense that. When Fudge was done with his story Isaac was escorted out. The man then took him to a coffee shop across the street. The two of them ordered cappuccino and they talked. The man introduced himself as Abraham Cahill. When they were done talking Isaac had realized that Fudge was telling the truth. When they exited the shop Abraham handed Isaac a letter. It was an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts. While Isaac was reading the letter Abraham had entered a small pub. Many people greeted Abraham with lots of respect. Then after all the excitement of Abraham coming into the pub subsided Abraham led Isaac into a small room. He tapped some bricks with his wand and then the wall transformed into a whole shopping center. Diagon Alley unfortuantly was a very dangerous experience for Isaac. After therise of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters the magical world was very dangerous. Abraham told Isaac to get under his invisibility cloak. They first went to Gringotts the wizard bank. Their vault number was 163 (their family was very old). They got into the cart and it was not Isaacs’s speed. Then they entered a store called Ollivanders (this was just a few weeks before he was kidnapped). Isaac tried about 58 different wands. Until finally the wand that fit him was Hazel Pheonix Tail feather 11 inches. Ollivander told Isaac it would protect him. Isaac was very happy with his wand. Before leaving Abraham put his cloak back on. Then they went to the Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. They bought all the ingredients. Abraham this time pulled out an undectable extension charmed bag and they put everything except Isaacs wand in there (he might need it). Once they were done with everything they left Diagon Alley. Isaac was happy that they were out of that place. The Hogwarts ExpressEdit The Hogwarts express was an even scarier experience than Diagon Alley. A group of Death Eaters boarded the train and interrogated all the kids about a boy named Harry Potter. Isaac was wondering who he was until he remember that in Diagon Alley the signs said UNDERSIREABLE NUMBER ONE. Isaac was scared for Harry because Abraham said he was the "Chosen one". When Isaac refused to tell him Harry's whereabouts (even though he doesn't know) the Death Eaters were about to attack him when a boy named Neville stood up and said "Hey losers He isnt here". The Death Eaters Finally Left. Isaac is a pure-blood who is very skilled in magical art. He was very amazing during his school life. He can read something only ONCE and he will have memorized whatever he was reading, by heart. Amazingly he meet High School common core standards at age 9. He got sorted into the Gryffindor house in his first year. Unfortunalty he got accepted into Hogwarts the same year Voldemort got ahold of the Ministry of Magic. He fought along-side many people. His first still gives Isaac shivers to this date. Isaac fought a bit during the battle of Hogwarts, he fought a few death eaters but was badly wounded and was about to be killed, but he was saved when Harry Potter went around in his Invisibility cloak protecting everybody who was about to get killed. Some death eater was about to aveda kedevra him. The two remained in a close bond of friendship every since. In his second year, he discovered every secret passage. In his third year, he had made a map of the whole Hogwarts even more complete than the Maradurs map. And in his fourth year, he figured how to open the Chamber of Secrets with a recorder. In his fifth year, he had memorized ALL of Hogwart's records. And, in his sixth year, he had managed to Apparate even with Hogwart's enchantment. What did Isaac do next, in his seventh year? Well he aced his NEWT's with O's on everything except for potions were he got an EE. 2 years after he graduated He married Linda. Unfortunately Linda had cheated on Isaac. The two were divorced immetiately. Isaac was heartbroken. But soon he had other things to deal with. He got a job. It was a very good job. But he wasn't happy with it. Sure he got 1,457 galleons a week. But he wanted a job that could change the world. Change humanity. Then he realized that there was an election for becoming Minister of Magic. Isaac applied immediately. After graduating Hogwarts he realized that his ambition was to change the world. To make a world where muggles and wizards would live in harmony. In his wildest dreams Isaac wished to have a world where wizards didn't need to hide their magic. But of course this was only his dream. He was young and had no job yet either. So he started traveling around the world meeting Ministers of Magic. They discussed the economy of the country and how well did they get along with muggles. Once he was 20 he decided he really needed to settle down and get a job. So he did. He got a very good job at Gringotts. He got 1,457 galleons a week. He was very satisfied. He lived in Muggle London because he liked it better. But soon tensions between Wizards and Muggles began building up. EX-Minister of Magic Nimue Edison wanted to modernize but a group called the WHPS disagreed. Isaac having lived with muggles all his life very much agreed with Nimue. Unfortunately muggles were being tortured in Muggle London so Isaac decided it would be safer to go back to living in the wizarding world. He stayed in Wizard London now. He visited the Ministry of Magic often to see how things were run there. Soon in the Daily Prophet one day the Headline said BECOME MINISTER OF MAGIC. He applied immediately. He thought he was very fit for the job. But of course everyone thinks like that about themselves. He signed up along with 4 others. It was an intense match. But in the end the two final candidates were: Einar Faris and Noah Magic. Isaac wasn't too disappointed. He knew that he could change the world the way he wanted to in different ways. Isaac's wand is just amazing. It can release bursts of energy. If someone sees Isaac with a wand they'll just back away. Especially when he's mad because Hazel reflects the owners mood. When Issac learned about his true life when a wizard named Abraham Cahill (His dad) apparated and made him sit down. He told him how he and his brother were separated in the hospital etc. etc. Issac was so happy. He got his supplies and boadred the Hogwarts express. In his second year he got into the quidditch team. Third year he started preparing for his owls in advance. His fourth he had mastered even NEWT level stuff. He aced his OWLS in his fifth year. In his sixth year he developed a romantic interest in this girl Linda Finklestone. In his seventh year Isaac aced his NEWTs with O's except for potions were he got an EE. 2 years after he graduated He married Linda. Unfortunately Linda had cheated on Isaac. The two were divorced immetiately. Isaac was heartbroken. But soon he had other things to deal with. He got a job. It was a very good job. But he wasn't happy with it. Sure he got 1,457 galleons a week. But he wanted a job that could change the world. Change humanity. Then he realized that there was an election for becoming Minister of Magic. Isaac applied immediately. Personality and Traits Persuasion- Isaac can persuade almost anybody to give him what he need or wants. He can string almost any words together. Leading Skills- Isaac is a very good leader. With the help of his Persuasion skills he can lead anybody to do something for him. Negotiation Skills- Isaac is a very good negotiator. He usually always wins an Argument. But sometimes (its rare) he can lose an argument. He's also a Legililmens. Dueling- Like most powerful wizards Isaac can duel. His dueling skills helped him very much in The Battle of Hogwarts in his first year. Appearance Write about your character's appearance and physical characteristics here. Possessions Write about your character's important belongings and pets here. Skills and Special Abilities Write about your strengths and special abilities here. Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *He is very smart but he is blond. So get your prejudices away Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Right Handed Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Male Category:Name begins with "I"